Always On-call
by theangelanddean
Summary: Dr. Castiel Novak moves from Seattle Mercy Hospital to Lawrence Memorial Hospital and is the new head of Diagnostics. Dr. Dean Winchester, head of surgery at Lawrence Memorial Hospital, is fascinated by Dr. Novak's medical skills. Through long hours and frequent visits to the on-call rooms, Dr. Novak and Dr. Winchester fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

"I want remind you know that I did not hire you because you are my brother but that your resume is better than the other diagnostic doctors who applied." The redhead behind the rustic oak desk said. She passes a few papers across the desk, "I hope you had enough time to understand and accept the terms of our contracts, especially the fact that you will have to get permission from the head of surgery for any of your treatments that are invasive. He is the one doctor you will have to be in the best terms with. I really hope you understand that, Castiel, this hospital needs a better diagnosis department and you are the only salvation."

He takes a pen and places the tip right next to the red 'x'. "I get to pick my team, right?" he says with a deep voice.

"Yes, yes." Anna impatiently ushers.

"Great." Castiel smirks and signs the parchment.

Anna stands up and passes a lab coat to Castiel and signals him to follow him out of the office. She walks up to the front desk to figure out the last of the paperwork. Lawrence Memorial Hospital wasn't the ideal place to move from Seattle Mercy Hospital but Castiel needed a change of scenery. More like, he needed to get out of the grip that Michael and Raphael had on him. Thankfully, Dad had convinced Anna to look at his resume.

"Castiel!" A stern voice snaps Castiel back to reality. "You need to stop that spacing out if you are going to work with a team. They won't be able to hear your thoughts, you know? Never mind that, here is your first case. Get to work, show me I have chosen the right doctor for the job." Anna collects another file from the nurse and walks away.

"What about my team?" He calls after her.

"There are five candidates in your office, pick three of them. Don't mess up." She begs. "Please, please don't mess it up here."

A beeping noise wakes Dean out of his slumber. He unclips the pager from his waistband and groans.

"What do I need to do to get a few minutes of sleep here?" Dean mumbles as he rubs his eyes.

Stumbling out of the springy, cheep, on-call room bed he opens the door to the lively hospital. _Please let me only have simple cases today, _Dean pleads to the universe. The on-call room was the only place he would feel like he was in complete serenity. He walks out of the door way and a man crashes into him dropping a pile of papers on the floor.

"Hey, buddy. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Dean says as he helps pick up the files off the floor. Dean looks up to face the most intense cyan colored eyes staring back at him. "I-uh-your papers." Dean forces out.

The man just stares at him as he takes the papers from his hands, avoiding skin contact. His hair was the color of the darkest and richest coffee grounds and slightly wild, like he'd just get out of bed. Dean mentally slaps himself for checking out the man in front of him. He might as well be his future patient; who knows.

"Thank you." The man's voice was deep and caramel-like. Dean couldn't move. He was frozen; heartbeat was racing, blood pressure was rising, and Dean felt like his chest would explode at anytime.

_Beep Beep. _Dean's pager goes off breaking the eye contact. He steps backwards and shuffles off to the elevator avoiding extra awkward moments with the blue-eyed man.

Castiel watches as the doctor shuffles away to the elevator. He had emerald-green eyes that had a certain glow and freckles spread out over his nose and cheeks Castiel could play connect-the-dots with. Castiel smirks and thinks to himself, _I'm going to have fun working here. _After a long look at the elevator doors, he turns around crashing head first into someone.

"Easy there brother," A familiar voice sooths. Castiel looks up and smiles at the face from the past.

"Gadreel, it's nice to see you again. I see you have come back from your _trip._" Castiel greets with pleasure.

"Not here, brother. I'll tell you about imprisonment in China some other time. Right now, you need to pick your team." Gadreel whispers and passes him a hundred dollar bill. "This for the bet I lost against you. Looks like Metatron was idiotic enough to get himself locked away on murder charges."

"Oh, I've missed you, brother." Castiel pulls Gadreel into a hug. "So, show me the candidates."

Gadreel motions him to follow him into a joint office space. There were four nervous doctors fidgeting with their clipboards and staring each other down. They looked like a flock of ducks ready to be…sent to a better place. Castiel slaps the file on to the table getting everyone's attention.

"One…two…three…four…" Castiel counts off. "Either I have forgotten the number system or Anna has, I was supposed to have five doctors waiting here."

Gadreel taps Castiel's shoulders, "I'm the fifth doctor." He states.

"Oh! Great. Gadreel is in." Castiel says with a smile. The other four doctors mumble to themselves. "Do you have a problem with _my _employment decisions?" He mocks.

"Well, he is your brother and it is completely unfair. You picked him because you have a brotherly bias towards him while the other doctors here are well qualified. No one even knows where Doctor Gadreel has been for five years." A snarky female voice says.

"What's your name?" Castiel questions.

"Lilith."

"Well, Lilith. I don't like your tone. The door is over there—I hope you can show yourself out."

Lilith scowls, "You're going to regret this." She says as she drags one other doctor with her. "Let's go, he's obviously not going to pick you."

"Thank you! Made my team build itself." Castiel yells out the doorway. "So, I'd like to know the names of the doctors I'm going to be working with."

Gadreels steps up, "This is Dr. Hannah Spencer and Dr. Ash Miles."

"Damn, you showed her, man." Ash says. He sits down in of the chairs and places his feet on the table.

"Ash! Feet off the table." Hannah exclaims.

"It's not like he minds." Ash turns his head to Castiel, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No it's fine." Castiel dismisses and slides the file across the table. "A kindergarten teacher named Robin Adler became dysphasic, collapses on the floor and experiences multiple seizures. Let's see how good you guys are."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sammy, you're going to do fine." Dean soothed over the phone, "Ask Jess. Even she thinks you're going to get the job."

"But Dean, what if I answer a question incorrectly? This is the best law firm in California. There are thousands of applicants and only one is chosen." Sam exclaims. Dean sighs and opens the door to the Cafeteria.

He takes his wallet out and notice's his mother's photo, "Remember what mom used to say?" Dean asked.

"Angels are watching over you." They say in unison.

"You need a break, Sam. Put those books away and watch some porn. Do anything but reading those goddamn books." Dean said as he feeds the vending machine the second time, "Damnit, just take my money you son of a bitch." He mumbles

"Sure, I'll take you money." Sam laughs.

"Shut up, bitch." Dean grumbles, "I don't need your sass too."

"Woah, Dean. Maybe you need to watch porn. What happened?"

"Nothing much. My boss just told me that there is a new diagnostics doctor and he's my responsibility. I don't even know who it is. It's someone called Castiel Novak." Dean stresses out. "Not like I have other things to take care of."

"Well, just ask her that you don't want to take that responsibility because it isn't in your contract." Sam says as he types away on his laptop.

"I can't… Finally! Hello Triple Chocolate Bar…" Dean exclaims.

"You can't ask her? Why? And you need to eat an apple or something. Set an example for your patients." He scolds.

"Don't tell me what to eat Mr. 'Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwich.' Dean mocks.

"We already had this conversation, jerk. It's better than licorice and popcorn."

"Woah, no, are—"

"Dean, just tell me what happened with your boss." Sam cuts off.

"I somewhat slept with her." Dean quickly says.

"What!?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Sam. I shouldn't have done that." Dean said as he sits down near an empty table. "I was drunk, she was drunk, and it was the Hospital New Year Party. And I told you to lay off the books, what the hell did you need to type while we were talking?"

"I googled Dr. Castiel Novak." Sam smirked.

"Why are you so amused?" Dean forced with a full mouth.

"It's just funny how you get to babysit the only openly gay doctor from Seattle Mercy Hospital."

"Wait, what?"

Dean tosses the chocolate bar wrapper to the nearest trashcan, only to hit someone's leg.

"Sorry, man. I was aiming for the—" Dean stops midsentence when he sees those bright blue eyes again. "I-um…trashcan."

The man picks up the wrapper and tosses it in the can for Dean.

"Dr. Novak, the patient's throat closed up during the MRI due to an allergic reaction to gadolinium." A frantic female voice calls from beside the dark-haired man. He nods to Dean and quickly walks away with the other doctor.

"Dean? Dean. Oh, come on, are you even listening?" Sam annoyingly calls from the other line.

"W-what?" Dean stammers.

"Dude, you okay? You sound like a love-struck teenager."

"Uh…"

"Hot girl"

"What? No."

"So… hot guy?"

"Uh… yeah."

"The hot guy? The one you ran into this morning?"

"Yep."

"Focus Dean. He could be a patient, remember you almost got in trouble with that amnesia girl, what was her name? Right, Lisa."

"I don't think that's a problem here." Dean smirks.

"Dean, I'm completely lost."

"He is Dr. Castiel Novak. I think I'm going to introduce myself."

"Dean, no. You are not—"

Dean hangs up on Sam and follows the two doctors

Castiel enters the patient's room and sees that Ash and Gadreel have done a tracheotomy.

"I leave for a few minutes and you almost kill the patient? I'm not a babysitter." He jokes to his team, "We are going need to find another way to figure out what wrong with her. Ash, has she been experiencing more symptoms?"

"Other than her former symptoms, nothing…could it be cerebral vasculitis?"

"Get a biopsy to confirm and you get doctor of the day." Castiel says as he hastily walks out the door right into the green-eyed man.

"We really need to meet in different circumstances." He chuckles. "Dr. Dean Winchester, Head of Surgery. You must be Dr. Castiel Novak."

Castiel extends his arm and shakes Dean's hand. "Nice to finally meet the man who is going to be babysitting me."

"I wouldn't call it babysitting, more like supervising." He laughs. "Do you need any help with this case, doctor?" Dean leans against the doorway staring at Castiel with glassy eyes. Dean licks his lips as he examines the man's features.

"Other than an approval of a brain biopsy on this woman, I don't need any help from a _supervisor._" Castiel smirks as he realizes that the doctor is checking him out.

"Uh, yeah. Dr. Novak, I don't think that would be a good idea." Ash interrupts from behind him. "Since she just went through an allergic reaction, it would be unwise to do anything invasive."

"Excuse me Dr. Winchester, I have a patient to take care of. "

Castiel turns around ready to follow Ash back into the patient's room as Dean grabs his left shoulder enabling him from moving forward. Hannah and Ash were discussing the case in one of the corners of the room and Gadreel was looking at the patient's monitor. Dean takes a step closer and moves his hand down to Castiel's lower back.

"Meet me in the on-call room in 15, the one you crashed into me for the first time, and I'll show you what a supervisor does." Dean deeply whispers into Castiel's ear.

Castiel's breath hitches and all of his nerve endings were firing. Before he could say anything, the hand from his lower back disappeared along with the man behind me. Gadreel raises his eyebrows and tries to hide a smile. _Fuck. _Castiel reaches up to his ear and rubs where Dean's lips had touched._ He thinks he can waltz in here and win dominance; I'll have to teach Dr. Winchester his place, _Castiel scoffs to himself. After one last touch of his ear, and moves quickly to find a solution for the patient.


End file.
